deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Isabela Keyes
Isabela Keyes a key character in Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2: Case West. She is also mentioned but does not appear in Dead Rising 2. Isabela is the younger sister of Carlito Keyes, and helped him infect the population of Willamette during the Willamette Incident in Dead Rising. Originally plotting vengeance for the happenings at Santa Cabeza, she has a change of heart and helps Frank West stop her brother from infecting the entire country. She also creates the first zombie inhibitor using Queens in order to slow the zombification process. This idea was used by Phenotrans in order to market Zombrex. She is working for Phenotrans during the events of Dead Rising 2: Case West when she acts as Frank's source. Introduction (Dead Rising) Isabela is seen in the Entrance Plaza with the other survivors before the zombies breech the barricade. Frank gazes over at her and meets her stare, but is unaware of who she is. She is not seen with the other survivors when the zombies break in. Case 2-3: Medicine Run An unconsious Isabela is being held hostage by Steven Chapman in Seon's Food & Stuff. He accuses her of being a thief and apprehended her when she attempted to get medical supplies to treat the injured Carlito. When Frank tries to help Isabela after Steven's defeat, she makes it very clear that she doesn't want help from one of the "enemies" who ruined Santa Cabeza. Case 4-1: Another Source Jessie McCarney notices Isabela on the Security Room monitors riding her motorbike in the North Plaza. Frank goes to find her in hopes that she has information. Case 4-2: Girl Hunting A hostile Isabela attacks Frank as he shows up to confront her in the North Plaza. After her defeat, Frank finally gets Isabela to speak after telling her that he's a reporter. She reveals that both her and her brother want revenge for what happened at Santa Cabeza. Frank wishes to speak to Carlito, but Isabela insists that he's injured and in a bad mood. She says that she will attempt to bring Carlito to the empty store next to Pearly White's Photos in the North Plaza at midnight, so Frank should meet them then. Case 5-1: A Promise to Isabela As promised, Frank waits for Isabela in the North Plaza. Isabela, late to their meeting, suddenly bursts into the door trying to escape the clutches of a zombie. Frank defeats the zombie, saving Isabela from becoming infected. She appears to be injured, and when questioned, explains that Carlito accidentally shot her after refusing to meet with Frank. She then faints, falling into Frank's arms. Case 5-2: Transporting Isabela After Isabela faints, Frank decides to bring her to the safety of the Security Room. He carries her on his back to safety. At the Security Room, Frank explains to Jessie and Brad that she is the "bad guy's" sister. Brad insists on interrogating her when she wakes up and places her under official DHS custody. Case 6-1: Santa Cabeza When Isabela wakes up, she is immediately interrogated by Brad. She tells the truth behind Santa Cabeza, and that there was no drug trade. When she says that Dr. Barnaby was in charge of the research facility that was there, he suddenly bursts from the closet attacking Jessie, his zombification process starting. As he lays dying, Dr. Barnaby maintains his innocence, although he confesses to creating the bees that now cause the zombie virus while trying to find a way to mass produce cattle. Isabela explains that this outbreak is a retaliation to the government clean up that happened at Santa Cabeza, but now sees the error of her ways. She wishes to help, and offers to look at Jessie, to make sure she wasn't bitten by Dr. Barnaby. Case 7-1: The Last Resort After hearing an intercom message from Carlito talking about the "last resort," Brad asks Isabela what Carlito is planning. Isabela reveals that Carlito has plans to blow up the mall, which would send the parasitic larvae into the atmosphere, turning people nationwide into zombies. Brad and Frank set out to the Maintenance Tunnels, after learning that there may still be a chance to stop the bombs from detonating. Case 7-2: Bomb Collector Isabela will inform Frank where the five bombs are located once he reaches the Maintenence Tunnels. Jessie will call and ask Frank to come back to the Security Room afterwards. Case 8-1: Jamming Device Frank returns to the Security Room and questions Isabela about anything else that Carlito may be planning. She suggests that they look on Carlito's laptop located in their secret hideout. She volunteers to take Frank there. Case 8-2: Hideout The Facts Overtime Mode After Ed's helicopter crashes, Isabela comes to the helipad and saves Frank from the zombies, but later informs him that he is now infected. Frank then collects supplies required for the zombification cure. Once Frank has acquired the necessary items, Isabela creates a temporary serum to delay the effects of zombification. She then sends Frank to capture 10 queens, which are used by Isabela to fashion a zombie repellent pheromone. While Frank is looking for the items and queens, however, he discovers that there is a gaping hole in the clock tower, as a result of Ed DeLuca's crash, to which he tells Isabela. She and Frank then decide to descend into the dark depths of the unknown, as a way for them both to escape the mall. After long walking through the tunnels, the duo reach a rusted gate, where the military has established a defensive perimeter. Frank activates a lever, raising the gate and distracting the military long enough for them to enter, where they promptly face the commander of the military clean-up operation, Brock Mason. Frank commandeers a humvee while Isabela manipulates the machine gun mounted on the back. After the fight Isabela and Frank's Humvee is tipped over, Frank engages Brock in combat, while Isabela climbs onto the top of the car to avoid the zombies. After Brock is killed, the game ends, with Isabela being stranded ontop of the car, surrounded by zombies. As the camera pans out for one last time, she and the jeep are mysteriously absent; in the credits it states that Frank was able to survive and spread the story of what really happened at Willamette and Santa Cabeza. She is one of the very few, besides Frank, Otis, and any survivors Frank rescued, that officially survive Dead Rising. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune While she doesn't make a physical appearance in the series. Isabela is featured in a flashback recalled by Frank West during his first meeting with Rebecca Chang. Frank mentions that after escaping Willamette, he and Isabela were separated by homeland security agents who intercepted them after their escape helicopter landed. Agent Cornell of the DHS orders his men to take Isabela into custody for her and her brother's involvement in the Willamette Incident. When Frank tries to intervene, Cornell explains that the DHS had been aware of what Isabela and Carlito had been up to for some time, and expresses his thanks for killing Carlito. Cornell also warned Frank that should he intervene, the DHS could just as easily make up a story about him being Isabela's co-conspirator, and arrest him for it. All that Frank West can do is watch helplessly as Isabela Keyes is taken away. Dead Rising 2 It is revealed by Stacey Forsythe that Isabela was working on a cure for zombification for those who have been bitten, but not yet turned. When Chuck Greene confronts Sullivan for the final battle, Sullivan says that Queens are necessary in order to make Zombrex, thanks to Isabela. Case West Isabela is shown to be working for the Phenotrans Corporation as a way to atone for her and her brother's crimes in Willamette. Working from a secure lab in a Phenotrans Facility, she attempts to create a cure for the zombie plague, but Phenotrans doesn't mass produce it because they know that it would hurt their profits. Towards the end of the game, Isabela is knocked unconscious by Harjit Singh (Chief of Security for the Phenotrans Facility), and is taken hostage by Marian Mallon (Phenotrans Facility Director) as the facility self-destructs. Her whereabouts are currently unknown. Infinity Mode Isabela appears in Al Fresca Plaza at 1:00:00 - 1:07:00 and the North Plaza at 6:19:00 - 7:00:00 and is armed with a handgun and motorcycle. When killed, she drops a pack of cookies, a carton of milk, an energizer juice drink, a pick ax, and a shotgun. Battle Style Isabela attacks Frank while on her motorcycle, armed with a handgun. If Frank remains out of the open for too long, she will drive away to a hallway in North Plaza, and will only return once Frank steps into the open. *'Motorcycle': Isabela will attempt to run over Frank if he is in the open. This attack causes two blocks of damage and will throw Frank into the air. *'Handgun': If Frank is in a location that cannot be reached by the motorcycle, Isabela will stop and pull out her handgun. She will fire at Frank, each time causing half a block of damage. Notes *If Frank leaves the area or enters Seon's Food & Stuff during the battle, Isabela will flee and Frank will miss out on all remaining cases. This also happens if Frank doesn't defeat her before midnight. *When she is being escorted in Overtime Mode, she cannot be equipped and has to hold hands or be carried, but she is also immune to all damage. *In Infinity Mode, she will appear at Al Fresca Plaza, on her motorcycle, carrying cookies, milk and energizer from 1:00:00 to 1:19:00. She appears again at North Plaza from 6:19:00 to 7:00:00. Trivia *During the boss fight, Isabela will sometimes become invulnerable to all attacks due to a glitch. *Despite being pictured with a Barrett M82 in her concept art, she does not use the Barrett M82 anywhere in the game. She does use the Barrett M82 in an old trailer while clearing out zombies in the Entrance Plaza. *In ''Dead Rising 2'', her name is spelled "Isabella", this can be seen with the subtitles on. *Isabela is the original creator of Zombrex, which she first makes for Frank using many materials. *Isabela reappears in Dead Rising 2: Case West and is Frank's Source *Isabela's nationality is debatable, since the Pachamama term and festivity is celebrated in Argentina and Bolivia. *In Dead Rising 2: Case West when you enter the Director's Office you can see Isabela standing in the secure lab. *Isabela is voiced by the same person (Kim Mai Guest) who voices Xian Mei, a character in another popular zombie killing videogame, Dead Island. *During the events of Dead Rising 3, Isabela will be 42 years old. Gallery Image:Isabela_Keyes.jpg|Promotional artwork of Isabela Isabela beta 2.jpg|Firing her Barrett M82 (Beta) Isabela beta.jpg|Firing her Barrett M82 (Beta) DR2_CaseWest_Profile_04D.jpg|Case West profile info DR2_CaseWest_Profile_04P.jpg|Case West profile picture DR2_Isabella_A.gif|Case West animated GIF DR2_Isabella_B.gif|Case West, other animated GIF IsabelaFB.jpg Isabela attacked.jpg|A zombie attacks Isabela. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Survivors Category:Major Characters